


First show

by elaiel



Series: My life is a freaking circus all the time! [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Circus, Gen, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...he was pretty certain that the stage manager was drunk. No real surprise that the gaps between acts were way beyond what he would consider acceptable..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First show

Clint’s first show as a ring hand was frustrating. The crew were a mixed bunch and he was pretty certain that the stage manager was drunk. No real surprise that the gaps between acts were way beyond what he would consider acceptable.

It got halfway through the show before the stage manager tripped over a prop left on the floor and went down practically under the hooves of a horse. No-one reacted except Clint so this obviously wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Clint was there as the man hit the ground though, fed up enough that as he crouched by the man, a swift concealed jab in a sensitive area had the man out cold.

“He’s out cold.” Clint said hauling the man up, and dragging him over to a corner.

The crew stared at him in poorly concealed panic, the young lad with the horse looking around for the performers.

“Okay, you, here.” Clint told him, trying to recall the order of the show from memory. “Hold the horse here. You, Anna is it? Okay yes, give him your horse too, they aren’t going anywhere and start setting up the gear for the clowns in that corner, they run straight on. Who’s got an act list?”

Someone put a list of acts in his hand, unfortunately not annotated with equipment and set changes, but the boy with the horses appeared to know and Clint grabbed out a pen from a pocket and started to annotate. Things began to flow a bit better. Clint let himself drop into a routine, a combination of his knowledge of how this should look and experience running field ops, channelling Coulson and Steve for all he was worth.

He almost didn’t realise it when the show was over, it was only as he watched the performers stream out past him to take a bow that he realised Stark was next to him with a cup of coffee and a cheese bagel.

“You’re done.” Stark offered.

“Where have you been?”

“Fixing a deep fat fryer before the hungry crowds come streaming out seeking unhealthy snacks.” Stark said.

Clint gave him another look over the rim of his mug. Stark looked pretty much like he usually did when working, until you realised that the black streak on his cheek was carbonised doughnut batter and the grease from where he had rubbed his face smelled like it would give you a heart attack just from inhaling the aroma of fried food.

“Adrian’s looking for you.”

Clint quirked an eyebrow, mouth full of bagel.

“He’s impressed with how the show went, and Little Fuzzy Dave...”

Clint gave him a blank look.

“…dark curly hair, teens, works with the riders.” Stark explained. Clint nodded, the boy with the horses earlier. Stark continued. “Anyway, Fuzzy Dave told him you’d taken over, and I think you’re gonna get a bonus.” He grinned at Clint. “Ever fancied being stage manager?”


End file.
